randallandhopkirkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Randall (2000)
Jeff Randall comes from a big and loving family where his parents always did their best to make sure he had everything he needed. Although tough enough to hold his own in a fight, he's actually quite a serious, shy and quiet individual who often uses humour as defence when in an awkward situation. He's not very good at looking after himself and tends to live on crisps and indulge in the odd alcoholic binge when he's feeling down. Ten years ago Jeff was engaged to a woman called Freya Cargill, but she dumped him after he couldn't prove her father had been murdered. She vowed she wouldn't forgive him until the day she died and she didn't. When his partner and best friend, Marty Hopkirk, died, Jeff was crushed and blamed himself as he thought he should have been there to look out for him. He was understandably shocked when Marty returned and even doubted his own sanity. Once convinced however, he quickly helped his friend avenge his death. When Marty couldn't 'move on', Jeff realised he'd have his partner and friend back and that he'd be invaluable help on any cases that might turn up. Their partnership works well on the whole, but having a ghost for a best friend is, at times, a bit of a strain. Marty has caught him in a compromising position on more than one occasion - taking a shower and playing a what appeared to be a kinky sex game with a female assassin being prime examples. If Jeff ever disbelieved in Marty, then the ghost would go out of his life - this was shown when Jeff went to a health clinic and the owner, Dr. Lawyer, virtually fried his brain in order to dispel any trace of Marty. Other than Freya, Jeff hasn't made any firm commitments to any woman and rarely dates. The reason for this is simple - Jeannie. Jeff has been in love with Marty's fiancee ever since he first met her. Naturally when Marty was alive, Jeff just pushed his feelings of unrequited love aside, happy that his friend was settling down. After Marty's death, Jeannie came to work with Jeff at the agency and they've gradually become closer and closer. Unfortunately, Marty isn't happy about this and tries to scupper any intimate moment they may have. He knows he has to let Jeannie go but wishes it wasn't to his best mate, Jeff. Jeff, in turn, feels bad for Marty and so attempts to convince himself that he and Jeannie are just friends and tries to treat her accordingly. Alas, Jeff is only human and when Jeannie was possessed by a ghost during a case at a haunted hotel, she set out to seduce him and he eventually succumbed even though he tried desperately to resist. He told Marty what had happened and, after an initial shock, Marty realised that Jeannie was possessed and so didn't 'technically' sleep with Jeff so he forgave him. Jeannie didn't remember anything of that night apart from some weird dreams and Jeff never told her they'd slept together. During another case, Marty found that he could scream high enough that it shattered glass - unfortunately for Marty, but luckily for Jeff, this power was only produced by him getting jealous over seeing Jeff kissing Jeannie. Apart from Marty's objections, Jeff's other problem is his own self-depreciating nature. He's convinced that Jeannie isn't yet over Marty and thinks that she'd never fall for him in a million years - yet another reason to keep her at arms length so he doesn't get hurt. Shame really, because if he stopped being so blind, he'd realise that Jeannie's affections for him go deeper than he ever dared dream possible.Jeff's Page on the Bromfield Hall website =Trivia= Jeff's apparent addiction to crisps leads to him packing some in his suitcase when going on holiday. =Notes= Due to the use of Charlie Higson's hands for close ups, it is unclear whether Jeff bites his fingernails. =References= Category:Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased) (2000) Category:Characters